Arcade Love
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: It's Kate and Keith's first day off after Operation Brighton. Although a quick patrol is in order, what is Rythmi planning for them? And why are the four of them, Kate, Keith, Isaac and Rythmi heading to the arcade for the day? Well, I think it's best if I just don't say. Written for Icy Swan (anonymous) Hope everyone likes it!


A young blonde haired girl ran through a closed, heavy door in a large building. With a large grin on her face, she quietly closed the door behind her and rushed over to the curtains on the other side.

"Bui?"

"Gla?"

Two pokemon muttered as they opened their eyes. With a sigh, the two pokemon quickly buried their heads under their quilts and waited as the blonde threw the curtains back.

Groans came from two beds in the room as covered figures shuffled around, shielding themselves from the light as they did so. The blonde grinned as she jumped on one bed then on the other.

"Rythmi, get out!" a grouchy male voice yelled as he opened one eye to glare at the girl.

"How did you know it was me?" the blonde asked innocently as she sat on the opposite bed. The quilts moved slightly causing the blonde to fall onto the floor with a screech.

"Because you're the only person who dares to wake Keith up like that," a young brunette answered as she sat up, stretching as she did so.

"Now Kate, you know that's not true. How many times have you woken Keith up?" Rythmi asked with an innocent smile as she looked at the brunette, who glared.

"That wasn't with sunlight. You know Keith's like a vampire when he wakes up," to back up Kate's statement the red head hissed as Rythmi pulled the blankets off of him.

"It's our day off, what the hell do you want?!" Keith yelled as he sat up in bed, ready to grip the blonde by the throat and choke her. Kate chuckled at the two as they argued for a moment.

"Well, Erma gave me the day off as well and there's a new arcade that just opened in Pueltown. Let's spend out day off there!" Rythmi smiled as she looked at her friends.

Keith sat up in his bed and for a moment Rythmi thought he was all for the idea. Well, that was until he pulled the blanket back from her hands and curled into a ball on his bed again. Kate shook her head as Rythmi began shaking the boy, who smirked slightly.

"Ryth, why don't you go get ready. Keith and I will meet you in Pueltown after we've done a short patrol," Kate spoke up as Keith growled slightly.

"But it's your day off!" Rythmi whined as she looked at the brunette, who sighed.

"And Sven and Wendy are out patrolling the Fiore Region for Lunick and Solana while they visit Kanto to speak to some kids about Ranger-ing. Therefore Keith and I should take up a little responsibility on our day off. Which means," Kate turned to Keith as she threw her pillow at him. "Get your damn lazy ass outta that bed now!" Keith quickly stood to his feet and saluted the brunette.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" he called as he saluted the girl. Rythmi looked at Kate in shock before grinning.

"Alright, I'll meet you both in Pueltown in two hours. So don't take too long!" Rythmi ordered as she ran out of the room. Keith sighed as he slumped onto his bed.

"That girl is such an annoyance," he muttered as Kate stood to her feet and walked to the bathroom.

"Just get dressed. And don't think you two can stay in bed either!" Kate yelled as she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Glaceon and Buisel jumped in their sleep before waking up.

The two pokemon rushed to Keith's bed as he slipped into his ranger uniform, just as the bathroom door opened. Keith looked at Kate, grinning widely as she walked into the room.

The two nodded their heads and headed for the door as their partner pokemon followed their lead. The four walked towards Erma, who was in a very good mood.

"Good morning, Chairperson Erma!" both Kate and Keith spoke in unison as they bowed to their elder out of respect. Erma chuckled as she greeted them good morning before Rythmi spoke up.

"Barlow's been in touch. He and the others will handle Vien Town and Chicole Village as well as the Chroma Highlands," she stated as she looked at Kate and Keith.

"Right, I'll handle Haruba desert," Keith spoke.

"And I'll head to the Ice Castle," Kate added with a nod.

"Meet up in an hour to do Boyleland Volcano?" the two asked in unison before chuckling. Rythmi smiled at the two as she noticed how well they got along. She couldn't help feeling it wouldn't be too long until the two of them got together. Course, that's what she was hoping to happen later at the arcade.

"See you in a couple hours, Ryth!" the two Rangers called before running out of the Ranger Union.

"Capture!"

"On!"

The two yelled as they stopped outside, catching two nearby Staraptor and taking off into the air. Rythmi shook her head as she rushed into the science lab in the Union.

Isaac looked up from his experiment as the blonde walked in. A small smile came onto his lips as he looked at the blonde. It hadn't been long since Operation Brighton and the two had become closer in that time.

"Hey, Ryth, everything okay?" Isaac asked as he looked at the blonde. Rythmi smiled at the blonde. Before Operation Brighton he would never call her by the nickname Kate and Keith used for her and he would always be somewhat forward with her.

However, after working with the girl in that short amount of time to defeat Dim Sun, they had bonded a lot more and he now felt the need to call her by her nickname. It was Isaac's way of showing he cared in a way.

"I got Kate and Keith to come with me to the new arcade in a couple of hours," Rythmi grinned as she walked over to the boy. Isaac stopped writing what he was putting into a note book and turned to the girl.

"Really? That's great," he replied with a kind smile. Rythmi couldn't help but find her cheeks heat up a little.

"Yeah, so take some time off tonight and come with us?" Rythmi's voice had resorted to a sort of begging tone. She had already asked her fellow blonde earlier but he had refused, stating he was too busy.

"Ryth, you know I'm busy," Isaac sighed as he put the pen down and looked at the girl. Rythmi frowned as she stuck her bottom lip out and looked at Isaac with her signature puppy dog eyes. It was always her last resort to make her friends say yes. "Ryth…." Isaac trailed off as the blonde walked closer and wrapped her arms around his left arm.

"Pwitty pwease, Isaac?" the blonde begged as she sniffled slightly. Isaac sighed as he set his pen down.

"How can I say no when you use those eyes?" he asked with a chuckle. Rythmi looked at him with excited eyes as she grinned widely.

"Really?" all she got in return was a nod from the blonde. Rythmi squealed as she clapped her hands together. She pecked the blonde boy on the cheek before rushing out of the room.

Isaac sighed as he touched his cheek where Rythmi had kissed him. A small smile came onto his face before hearing the snickers around him.

"Q-quiet!" Isaac stuttered as he looked at his fellow scientists. They all laughed as they looked at the blonde's rosy red cheeks before returning to their duties.

Kate sighed as she jumped off of her Staraptor outside of Boyleland Volcano. She rubbed her arm where she had slipped and fallen on the ice in the castle, how she hated that damn place.

"Yo, Kate!" Keith called as he stood outside the entrance to the volcano. Kate looked up from her bruised arm and tried her best to hold her laughter in as she looked at her partner. But alas, she didn't succeed. Keith frowned as he made a 'humph' noise before crossing his arm.

"You- you look like a… a Corphish," Kate spoke inbetween laughs as she wiped her eyes. "W-what h-happened to y-you?" she asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"It's a desert! It's hot!" Keith answered as he glared at the girl. Kate finally managed to straighten herself up before walking over to the red head.

"You forgot sunscreen didn't you?" Kate asked as she looked at the boy. Keith remained silent for a moment as he looked at his feet. Kate knew she was right, but because of his burnt face she didn't know whether or not he was blushing.

"…. Maybe," Keith finally answered as Kate giggled slightly. Buisel shook his head as he looked up at his Ranger Partner while Glaceon made a sort of snickering sound.

"Oh, hush, both of you. Let's get this over with. Ryth's expecting us in an hour," Kate ordered as she and Keith walked into the entrance to the volcano.

And hour and somehow a lot of burns later. The two Rangers exited the volcano. Kate ended up burnt on her arms where her bruises were, while Keith somehow came out looking more like a Corphish that before.

"I swear you could be related to them," Kate muttered as she looked at the red head. Keith glared at her as the two rode back on their Staraptors. Rythmi and Isaac were stood outside the Union waiting for the two teens.

When the two blondes set eyes on them Rythmi burst out laughing, while Isaac, being the gentleman he was, tried to conceal his as he coughed slightly.

"What happened to you?!" Rythmi yelled as she looked at Keith, cracking up even more as the red head glared at her.

"He forgot sunscreen," Kate answered.

"Typical Keith, but what about you?" Isaac asked as he looked at Kate, who looked at her burned spots.

"I forgot lava was hot," Kate answered with a shrug. Rythmi cried even harder at hearing this as she tried her hardest to regain her composure before standing to her feet.

"You two are idiots," she coughed before looking at the time. It was three in the afternoon in another three hours it would be sunset and Altru Park would be lighting up its fountains.

' _Time to put phase one into action,'_ the blonde thought to herself as she gently took Kate and Keith by their clothing and lead them into the Union. She ordered the two to change as she walked out of the room.

"I get the feeling that she's planning something," Keith muttered.

"Join the club," Kate nodded in agreement as the two turned to their beds. Clothes had already been set out for them, by Rythmi no doubt. There was a large white sheet of paper over the clothes.

' _Don't you dare put these on without showering!'_

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the note as he headed to the bathroom. Kate waited until the red head was done, listening to his screams of pain as well as the hot water fell down his skin.

"I'm done, you're turn," Keith hissed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"And here I though-,"

"Don't you dare say it, just go shower!" the red head ordered as he looked at Kate. The brunette chuckled before running into the bathroom with the clothes Rythmi had set out. She emerged moments later with a blush on her face as she looked at Keith.

The red head wore one of his ordinary black button down shirts, but it seemed somewhat tighter on him. Operation Brighton must have given him quite some muscles. Kate then recalled how he had pulled her out of darkness more than once and how he had lifted fallen trees and beams off of pokemon throughout the mission alone. She gulped, she hadn't realised how muscly he had gotten. But her eyes wandered down his body to the dark blue jeans he had on, not too tight and not too lose, they were perfect in the brunette's opinion.

Keith looked up when he heard the bathroom door close. The red head had been tampering with his styler. Since the head in Haruba and Boyleland it had started acting funny. Perhaps a malfunction? Either way, to say the red head was thankful he was sunburned was an understatement. He knew, although he knew Kate wouldn't be able to tell, his cheeks flared up red as he laid his eyes on the girl's outfit. Kate had on a short black skirt with silver chains going down the front and clipping at the back with a tight white shirt over her chest. He hadn't noticed it before but the brunette had really matured in Operation Brighton. She had lost whatever baby fat she came to the Ranger School with and had replaced it with a toned, flat stomach. Her breasts had grown slightly and it was now more evident to see that she was a girl. Her curves had come into place and to Keith she looked just beautiful.

Kate walked over to her dresser as she slipped her shin high boots on and brushed her hair so that it was down. It was no longer at her shoulders, instead it came just to the top of her chest. Keith smiled as he stood to his feet.

He slipped his faulty styler on his wrists, while Kate slipped hers on. Even if they were going out to have fun with their friends their stylers were always on their wrists, just in case.

With a smile to each other, and some unnoticed red cheeks, the two walked out of their room towards the Union's front doors. As they exited they saw Rythmi leaning on a tree outside. She had changed into a knee length white skirt with a button up pink blouse. Looking up, Keith noticed Isaac sat on a tree branch with a pair of black jeans and a white shirt on.

The two Ranger's shook their heads as they walked over to their friends. The four exchange a small greeting as Rythmi gushed over how much of a good fashionista she was before the four could finally head towards Pueltown.

"This is the arcade!" Kate would have yelled in shock if not for Keith covering her mouth. Even though it was covered the four could understand what she was saying very well.

"This is huge," Keith stated as the music from different machines filled their ears. A young man walked up to the four teen with a smile on his face.

"Welcome, Rangers, Operator and Scientist. It is a pleasure to have the four teens who save Almia in our arcade. As you can see we have a wide variety of games and activities for you to play. We also have games that reward you with tickets. So please, have fun and if you need anything, please ask," the man smiled as the four teens walked into the arcade.

"Ski Ball!" Keith yelled as he ran over to the game. Isaac and Rythmi chuckled as they walked over to a driving game opposite the Ski Ball game. "Hey, Kate, wanna play a game?" Keith asked as he looked at his companion. Kate looked at the game with a frown.

"I've never played before, so I'm not that good," she answered with a small smile at the red head.

"Lemme show you," Keith offered as he motioned for the brunette to come to him. Kate did as she was told. Keith gulped slightly, he hadn't thought his through with the close proximity of the two of them. But nonetheless the red head stood behind the beautiful brunette in front of him and ordered her to pick up a ball.

Kate did as she was told and as soon as the ball was in her hand Keith gripped the back of it. Kate's eyes widened as she felt sparks fly through her hand and butterflies appear in her stomach.

Keith had this affect on her before, but it was never as strong as what it was now. Could she really be falling for the red head? Speaking of which, Keith was also having a similar experience as he gulped slightly before demonstrating how to throw the ball by using Kate's hand.

The two were always close, Keith knew that. He knew since he saw her she was a beautiful thing. But working with her and watching her grow had only made him come to love her more. Wait… Love? Keith shook his head, he couldn't be could-,

"It went in the hundred!" Kate cheered as she looked at Keith with a large grin. The red head smiled at her, completely lost in his own world as he looked at the dazzling female in front of him.

He had noticed that his hand had wandered to the girl's waist or that the two of them were still holding hands.

Rythmi looked over her seat as Isaac won the race between them. She smiled as she nudged the blonde, who turned around. He smiled as he looked at the two of them. They were completely lost in each other.

"I don't think we even need to be here," Isaac whispered as he stood from his chair. Rythmi shook her head.

"No, but I want to see how this turns out," she replied with a small smile.

"So, what was the game?" Kate asked. Keith quickly snapped out from his daze as he released the brunette.

"Huh? Oh, right. Let's just see who can win the most tickets?" Keith challenged as he looked at Kate. The girl looked at the game for a moment before grinning.

"Sure thing!" she answered as the two went at it. Laughter and cheering echoed around the arcade as the two teens versed each other on the Ski Ball game. A crowd soon appeared around the two of them as they watched in amusement.

Rythmi stayed on the racing game, resting her hands over the chair as she watched the two play. Their laughter was louder than the music and Rythmi found herself chuckling as Isaac stood to his feet.

He placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder as he motioned towards the exit. With a nod, Rythmi stood to her feet as the two went outside for some fresh air. Kate caught the two leaving from the corner of her eye and nodded to her two friends.

Keith looked in the direction she had nodded as they looked at each other. With a smile and a silent word between them they deemed the game they were playing their last.

"Looks like I won," Keith grinned as he folded his tickets up before walking to the prize booth. Kate chuckled as she followed him. She had gotten a considerably lot less than what Keith had, but as she looked at the prize booth she couldn't help looking at the large Glaceon plush that was up for grabs.

Keith looked at her and noticed her looking at the large plush before shaking his head.

"Gimme that," he whispered to the man at the booth, who smiled and grabbed him the large Glaceon plush. Keith grunted a bit as he took the large stuffed pokemon from the man.

"Here you are son. I hope your girlfriend likes it," the man smiled as he looked at the two Rangers. Kate looked at Keith in shock as he handed her the large stuffed pokemon, smiling as he did so.

"But it was-,"

"There's nothing on there I want. Everything I want I already have," Keith interrupted as the two of them walked out of the arcade.

"And we thought the arcade was big," Isaac laughed at Rythmi's comment as the sun began setting in the sky. The blonde boy watched as Keith shuffled with his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

He looked at Isaac, a pleading look in his eyes and Isaac instantly knew what the boy wanted. With a smile on his face Isaac took Rythmi by the arm and quickly led her to a nearby ice-cream stand.

"Is it just me or are they acting weird today?" Kate asked in confusion as she looked at the red head in front of her.

"Hm, ah, yeah," the boy stuttered and instantly Kate knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned as she leaned down to look at the boy, who hung his head slightly. She watched as he looked at her, a small smile coming onto his face as he chuckled slightly.

"You really are a strange girl, Kate," he sighed as he looked up. The brunette huffed as she glared at the boy.

"I'm strange?! You're the one with the mood swings," she argued as Keith smiled at her.

"I guess I am, huh?" for a moment Kate could have sworn he was going to argue with her but now he was being genuine to her. He surrendered an argument.

"Keith are you-,"

"I'm fine, just pondering on something," he interrupted as he looked around. The streets of Pueltown had died down and people were leaving the arcade in small groups or couples. Isaac and Rythmi were over by the ice-cream stand chatting and occasionally shifting glances at the two of them.

"Care to share?" Kate asked as she leaned against the wall to her side. Should he tell her, it'd be easier just to show her right? But would he have the guts to?

Biting his lip Keith debated his options. He could tell her how he felt and be flat out rejected or he could just kiss her and risk being slapped in public. The red head shrugged. It wasn't like he had never been slapped by the brunette before.

"Close your eyes," Keith ordered in a soft voice. Kate looked at him confusedly as she tried to work out what the red head was planning. Keith could see the gears working in her head but no realisation came onto her face. She always was an innocent girl. "I won't do anything, just trust me," he added after a moment. Kate looked at her partner and smile slightly, she had no reason not to trust the red head.

Closing her eyes slowly the red head smiled as he looked at her content face. It was like she was sleeping, so peaceful…. So beautiful. With another quick bite of his lip Keith gripped Kate's chin as he lifted her head slightly. Her grip around the plush in her hands tightened as she furrowed her eye brows in confusion, though never once opened her eyes.

Rythmi stole a glance at the two of them and her eyes quickly widened in shock as she slapped Isaac gently on the shoulder. The blonde stopped what he was saying and turned his attention to the two teens, his eyes widening just like Rythmi's.

It wasn't long before the brunette could feel Keith's breath on her lips and suddenly realisation hit her as to what he was doing. Before she could react though, soft, warm lips pressed themselves against her own. Kate's grip on her plush tightened even more as her eyes snapped wide open in shock.

Keith began to doubt what he was doing, and for a moment, even though his eyes were closed, was expecting his cheek to start stinging any moment now. However, that wasn't the case, Kate relaxed as she closed her eyes, kissing the boy back softly.

Keith couldn't help himself as he smiled against her lips. If Kate had her eyes open she would have rolled them at that moment as the red head pulled away from her.

Rythmi squealed quietly as she gripped Isaac's hand, squeezing it slightly. The blonde boy smiled at the girl as she watched the scene unfold.

"So, that's what was bothering you?" Kate asked after a moment's silence as she looked at the red head with blushing cheeks. Keith chuckled slightly as he looked down at the girl.

"One of the things," he answered quietly. Kate gave him a confused look.

"And the other?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Keith asked out of the blue as he looked into the brunette's eyes. Kate froze slightly before smiling kindly at the red head as Rythmi and Isaac started walking over once more.

"Yes," Kate answered shyly, although it was barely above a whisper. Keith heard her and quickly took the girl around the waist. Kate screamed slightly as she and Keith crushed the plush between them as he spun her around slightly.

Kate laughed as Keith set her onto the ground, kissing her forehead before looking behind the girl.

"I knew it! I'm just the best!" Rythmi yelled as she slung an arm around Kate's shoulder, grinning up at Keith.

"You planned this?!" Keith almost yelled as he looked at the blonde. In a way it surprised him because it actually worked, but in another way it didn't surprise him because Rythmi was such a meddler.

"Doesn't she always?" Isaac asked with a sighed as he looked at the two Rangers. "Congratulations," he added with a smile as the gears in Keith's head started turning and a smirk came onto his face.

"I know that look. What're you planning?" Kate asked as she looked at her boyfriend's face.

"Oh, nothing," Keith answered as he smirked at Rythmi, who flared red.

"D-Don't you dare!" she yelled as she glared at Keith. Isaac gave him a confused looked at the blonde started chasing the red head around.

Kate sighed as she watched her best friend chase her new boyfriend around. She knew that going out with Keith wouldn't change a thing between any of them.

"Kate help me kill him!"

"Kate save me!"

"Well, I can see you getting stuck in the middle of things quite a lot," Isaac muttered as Kate chuckled nervously.

"Ow! Kate help!"

"Stop it both of you!" Kate yelled.

"No way!" Rythmi answered as she glared at the brunette.

Kate sweat dropped as she sighed slightly as Isaac chuckled. Yep, some things will never change in their group.

* * *

 **Yo guys. So I did this for an anonymous review who went by the name** **of** **Icy swan, so no idea if they have an actual account but I hope everyone enjoyed this. I'm still taking requests, but it may take a while to get everyone's up. I took a day off yesterday to finish Attack on Titan and now I need to catch up with my requests. So I'll you guys later, please don't forget to review, I greatly appreciate it.**

 **Cast: REVIEW!**


End file.
